Une deuxième chance
by planteverte
Summary: Après 13 ans, est ce que les sentiments de Mary et Sirius seront suffisants ? Cette histoire raconte comment ils ont réappris à se connaître, à se pardonner et à s'aimer.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour, c'est la première histoire que j'écris, pardonnez mon inexpérience et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_L'histoire se déroule pendant la 5ème année à Poudlard de Harry, l'idée générale est de découvrir comment Sirius et OC se retrouvent mais certains chapitres seront des flash-back pour comprendre leur histoire et les liens qui les unissaient._

_Pour vous aider à vous situer, imaginez que les maraudeurs aient été une bande de 5 amis au lieu de quatre. Imaginez que la cinquième personne soit une fille et également la cousine de James._

* * *

><p>Il était presque 6 heures du matin. La première réunion de l'ordre du Phoenix de la deuxième guerre des sorciers était finie. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin étaient assis dans le salon de ce dernier un verre de whiskey pur-feu entre les mains. Les deux hommes avaient une tête fatiguée, le premier due à la récente pleine lune, le second aux derniers mois passés dans la promiscuité la plus totale afin de veiller sur son filleul. Ils attendaient le feu vert de Hestia Jones avant de se rendre au 12 square Grimmauld, le nouveau quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix. Sirius était préoccupé, son filleul venait de vivre une terrible épreuve et il ne pouvait pas être à ses cotés, Dumbledore lui avait annoncé que cela serait le cas tant que le quartier général de l'ordre ne serait pas complètement sauf. 12 square grimmauld, le dernier endroit où il imaginait un jour être obligé de retourner, les 12 ans d'emprisonnement n'avaient en rien atténué ce sentiment. Mais plus que ça Sirius Black se sentait coupable, si il n'avait pas épargné Peter le printemps précédent peut être qu'aucun des événements de cette nuit ne se seraient produit. Mais Mary avait retenu leur geste à Remus et à lui, Mary, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il n'existait pas de mode d'emploi pour les fiancés qui se retrouvaient après 13 ans de séparation. Sirius ne savait pas quoi penser mais pour l'instant ils avaient tous tellement à faire. Sirius soupira. Remus se tourna vers lui, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres « Et ça ne fait que commencer mon ami… Vas te reposer, cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas dormi dans un vrai lit, prends la chambre d'amis. Je viendrai te chercher quand il sera l'heure. » Sirius allait protester avant de réaliser qu'en effet il était complètement éreinté. Il remercia son ami avant de finir d'un trait son verre et de se lever, en passant près de son ami il lui serra l'épaule, Remus le regarda avec lassitude. Aucun des deux n'était vraiment prêt à revivre un conflit comme celui qui les attendait, ils avaient déjà tant perdu la dernière fois.<p>

Quand Remus vint le chercher, il sembla à Sirius qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes et c'est en grognant qu'il émergea. « Debout le cleps ! Il faut y aller ! » Sirius sourit en entendant la phrase qui l'avait réveillé pendant ses dernières années à Poudlard et quelques minutes après Remus et lui transplanaient devant la maison de son enfance. Hestia Jones, une grande sorcière à l'air sévère les attendaient. « Dépêchez vous » leur dit-elle en leur tendant un morceau de parchemin. Les deux amis se penchèrent, y lurent les quelques mots et s'efforcèrent d'y penser. Quelques instants plus tard apparut devant eux entre les numéros 11 et 13 une grande baraque sombre dans laquelle ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer. Sirius ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise, il aurait mille fois préféré à cet instant être partout ailleurs sauf ici. Le hall sombre l'oppressait bien plus que dans ses souvenirs ou bien était-ce encore une fois un des effets secondaires des années qu'il avait du passer à proximité des détraqueurs. Les pires moments, ceux où il n'avait plus la force de combattre les mauvais souvenirs que ceux çi lui imposaient, il était submergé et pensait à James, à Lily, au petit Harry orphelin, et parfois mais rarement il revenait dans cette maison. Hestia et Remus ne purent s'empêcher de le regarder, attendant probablement une quelconque réaction de sa part. Sirius était sur le point de les rassurer avec un de ces traits d'humour noir qui le caractérisait quand avec un « CRAC », un petit elfe de maison probablement très âgé apparut devant eux. Il fixa Sirius méchamment avec ses gros yeux globuleux « TRAITRE A SON SANG, DEGENERE, AU MA PAUVRE MAITRESSE PAIX A SON AME SI ELLE VOUS VOYAIT REVENIR ET SOUILLER LA MAISON DE LA NOBLE FAMILLE BLACK » L'elfe de maison criait, et une voix perçante et aigüe le seconda. « Tais-toi Kreattur » répliqua brusquement Sirius. L'elfe de maison porta brusquement ses mains autour de son cou comme si par un quelconque sortilège il était devenu aphone. Mais la voix perçante derrière lui continuait de vociférer bruyamment « TRAITRE A TON SANG, COMMENT OSES TU REVENIR, TU NOUS AS SOUILLES ». Sirius et ses deux compagnons se tournèrent vers l'origine de ces cris qui leur crevaient les tymapns. Ils provenaient d'un immense tableau représentant une très grande femme, qui, imposante et non pas large avec de longs cheveux noirs criait à pleins poumons en regardant celui qui était son fils. Sirius semblait hypnotisé par le tableau qu'il regardait sans mot dire. « Asurditio » cria Remus en pointant sa baguette magique vers le tableau mais rien n'en fit. Sirius parut se réveiller et entraina ses amis à sa suite vers les sous-sols. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une très grande cuisine, si on entendait encore au loin vociférer le tableau, ils pouvaient maintenant s'entendre parler normalement. « Vous venez de rencontrer ma charmante mère » dit alors Sirius avec un sourire sans joie à ses amis.

Une semaine après leur arrivée, la routine semblait s'être installée au nouveau quartier général de l'ordre. Remus avait décidé de s'y installé en compagnie de Sirius. Sirius ne lui aurait jamais demandé mais le loup garou connaissait la répugnance que son ami avait pour cette maison. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, c'était une véritable maison de sorciers adeptes de la magie noire et continuait de s'étonner que son ami soit parvenu à surmonter les préjugés de sang pur de sa famille. Les premiers jours tenaient plus du camping qu'à un emménagement dans une maison. Elle était dans un état déplorable, Kreattur l'elfe de maison de la famille Black était le seul habitant de la maison depuis de nombreuses années et ne faisait plus le ménage depuis très longtemps excepté dans la chambre et le petit boudoir de sa vénérable maîtresse


	2. Chapitre 2

Bien que l'été n'allait pas tarder à arriver, Mary aimait faire des feus de cheminées. Elle pouvait regarder les flammes pendant des heures. Ce soir là, c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Assise sur le tapis un verre de vin rouge à la main, elle ne cessait de ressasser les derniers événements, Voldemort était de retour, elle savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Cela commencerait par des meurtres ici et là qui passeront tout d'abord inaperçus puis le rythme des actions perpétrées par les mangemorts s'accélérera. Quel que soit le temps que ça prendra, la population finira par vivre dans la terreur et le ministère sera trop infiltré pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'inquiétait également pour Harry, depuis la quatrième épreuve il avait perdu encore un peu plus de son enfance si ce n'est ce qu'il lui restait.

Cependant Mary ne se voilait pas la face, la véritable cause de son mal-être avait un nom et c'était Sirius. Il y a un an dans la cabane hurlante, tout paraissait tellement simple. Remus lui avait envoyé un patronus pour qu'elle le rejoingne à la cabane hurlante car Queudvert était vivant. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait compris que c'était la pièce qui lui manquait. Depuis des années elle tentait de se convaincre de la culpabilité de Sirius, elle avait eu raison de douter. Sans réfléchir elle avait pris sa cape et avait transplané à Pré-au-Lard malgré le couvre-feu et la présence des détraqueurs. Elle avait ensuite rejoint la cabane hurlante sous sa forme animagus puis s'était dirigée vers l'unique chambre de la bâtisse d'où s'échappaient des voix. Quand elle avait ouvert la porte, tout le monde s'était tu. Mais elle n'avait vu personne d'autre que Lui, elle se rappelait à quel point son cœur s'était serré en voyant dans quel état il était. Ce n'était plus le jeune homme séduisant à qui elle était fiancée, c'était un bagnard amaigri et miteux qui ne vivait que pour une obsession : tuer Peter Pettigrow. Quand Harry avait protesté, Mary l'avait soutenu. Mais contrairement au fils de James ce n'était pas par respect pour celui-ci, tout ce qu'elle avait vu c'était une façon de disculper Sirius. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait vu une possible seconde chance pour elle et lui.

Mary soupira et chassa les souvenirs de cette soirée de ses pensées. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis, elle avait eu un an pour y réfléchir et l'espoir qu'elle avait au d'être à nouveau avec Sirius avait laissé place à la culpabilité et au doute. Comment avait elle pu imaginer se remettre avec son fiancé ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vus et encore moins parlé depuis treize ans. Il faut avouer que depuis que l'ordre avait été reformé, elle avait fait en sorte de rester le moins possible square Grimmauld, prétextant à chaque fois qu'elle avait trop de travail malgré les invitations répétées de Lupin. Lors de la première réunion de l'ordre, elle avait revu un Sirius transformé, loin de l'ombre qu'il était un an auparavant. Elle avait retrouvé sa force de caractère bien que teintée de cynisme lors de ses prises de parole et cela lui avait fait peur. Elle n'était pas encore prête à l'affronter. Comment pourrait-il la pardonner de l'avoir abandonné à son sort alors qu'elle-même n'y parvenait pas ?

C'est sur ces pensées que Mary décida d'aller se coucher, oubliant volontairement de répondre à la lettre de Remus qui lui demandait comment elle allait.


	3. Chapitre 3

Il ne restait maintenant plus que Remus, Tonks, Sirius et Mary dans la cuisine. La réunion était finie, Molly, Arthur et les enfants étaient partis se coucher. Les trois amis continuaient à se remémorer les bêtises qu'ils avaient commises pendant leur scolarité pour le plus grand plaisir de Tonks. Quand minuit sonna à la vielle pendule, elle s'étira : « Ce n'est pas tout mais demain, c'est mon tour de garde, je vais y aller !

Je te raccompagne, attends moi » lui dit Remus un peu trop rapidement non sans lancer un regard significatif à ses deux amis.

Après que Tonks et lui soient sortis, Mary rit doucement

Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? lui demanda Sirius interrogateur.

J'étais en train de me dire que Remus était plus fin que James.

En effet répondit-il en riant à son tour, tu te souviens de la fois où il nous a enfermés dans la salle de bain des préfets pour que nous réglions nos problèmes ?

Oui je crois qu'il cherchait surtout un prétexte pour parler à Lily qui avait le mot de passe !

Pourquoi est ce qu'on s'était disputés à ce moment là ?

Tu avais pris mon petit ami comme cible pour tes cognards.

C'était qui déjà ?

Cormac Calloway, un poursuiveur de Serdaigle, tu sais un grand brun.

Ah oui !... j'étais jaloux de lui.

Un silence suivit cette remarque. Sirius regardait au fond de son verre comme si celui-ci allait l'aider à prendre la parole. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit ce fut Mary qui brisa le silence.

Co-Comment vas-tu Sirius ? sa voix tremblait légèrement, c'était la première fois depuis que Sirius était revenu qu'elle osait lui demander.

Le front de Sirius se fronça, et c'est brusquement qu'il répondit : « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça c'est Dumbledore qui t'a demandé ?

Euh non répondit Mary surprise par le changement de ton de la conversation.

Alors en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Je me fais du souci pour toi, je… je sais à quel point tu détestes cet endroit. Après ce que tu as vécu j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile de ne pas pouvoir quitter la maison.

Après ce que j'ai vécu ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est trop dur pour toi de dire après avoir passé douze ans à Azkaban ?

Je crois que je ferai mieux d'y aller.

Sirius ne lui répondit pas, il avait recommencé à tourner son verre entre ses mains, il ne réagit pas en l'entendant sortir. Quand la porte eut claqué il se prit la tête entre les mains. C'est dans cette position que Lupin le trouva quand il le rejoignit quelques minutes après.

Je viens de dire au revoir à Mary, elle avait l'air bouleversée, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Non rien du tout.

Hum répondit Remus avec scepticisme, tu sais ce n'est pas évident pour elle non plus.

JE SAIS ! Sirius se reprit, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas comment réagir quand elle est là.

Remus regarda son ami avec compassion et lui dit doucement : « Tu peux me poser des questions, je sais qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de te répondre. Voyant que Sirius ne lui répondait pas, il sortit à son tour de la cuisine laissant son vieil ami seul avec ses pensées


	4. Chapitre 4

_Je ne veux pas faire de Sirius un tombeur invétéré, je le vois plutôt comme un ado qui refuse de montrer ses sentiments et qui donc réagit comme un crétin._

* * *

><p><em><strong>7ème année des maraudeurs à Poudlard<strong>_

Mary fonça en piquée vers le sol, les traits déformés par la colère. Sirius était en compagnie des autres membres de l'équipe, James était en train de féliciter ses coéquipiers, son visage changea d'expression quand il vit la jeune femme arriver. Elle ne l'entendit pas mais elle était certaine de l'avoir vu murmurer quelques mots à l'attention de son ami car Sirius se retourna vers elle. Tous les membres de l'équipe l'imitèrent, avides de découvrir comment les événements allaient tourner. Tous avaient remarqué que le batteur s'était acharné sur Cormac le poursuiveur de Serdaigle et accessoirement le petit ami de Mary.

Ca ne sent pas bon pour toi vieux frère…

Sirius se retourna pour suivre le regard de son ami. Mary fonçait sur son balai dans leur direction et il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi en colère. Bon d'accord il s'était un peu emporté contre Cormac, mais il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse le supporter et se sentait mal rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'ils pouvaient faire lors de leurs longues promenades nocturnes autour du lac.

C'est quoi ton problème Black ? Hurla Mary en touchant le sol, tu as vraiment dépassé les bornes cette fois !

J'au juste joué au Quidditch, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat !

Tu as JUSTE joué au Quidditch, non mais tu te moques de moi ? J'ai supporté toutes tes réflexions débiles pendant un mois sans rien dire et là tu le prends pour cible dans le stade ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu le blesser !

Oh c'est bon pauvre petite chose, il s'en remettra ne t'inquiète pas répondit Sirius d'un ton condescendant un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

C'en fut trop pour Mary qui ne réfléchit pas. CLACK, la gifle claqua. Sirius pris par surprise n'avait pas pu l'évitée. Parfois tu te comportes vraiment comme le dernier des Black, si ça t'amuse tant d'essayer de blesser les autres pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer au mangemort avec ta famille ? Cracha Mary avant de s'éloigner d'un pas digne rejoindre son petit ami qui marchait vers elle. James l'a vit de loin le dissuader de certainement casser la figure de Sirius qui se tenait la joue en les regardant d'un regard mauvais. Il ne dit rien concernant ce que Mary lui avait jeté à la figure mais James savait qu'il était troublé même si cela le tuerait de l'avouer. Prenant son ami par le bras, il l'entraîna à sa suite.

Mary ne se montra pas de toute la soirée tandis que la fête battait son plein dans la tour des gryffondors. James était assis dans un vieux canapé, un bras autour des épaules de Lily dont les yeux brillaient un peu trop, sans doute un effet des nombreux verres de biaubierre qu'elle avait bus.

Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait peut être le ramener dans le dortoir ? demanda t'il à Remus et Peter assis en face d'eux.

Il parlait de Sirius qui dansait outrageusement, une grande blonde de cinquième année étroitement serrée contre lui.

Laisse-le, franchement je préférerai encore affronter une horde de gobelins furieux que d'essayer répondit Remus.

Je sens que ça va être joyeux demain...

Les garçons vous avez essayé d'expliquer à cet handicapé des sentiments que si il ne supportait pas Cormac, c'était peut être parce qu'il est jaloux intervint Lily sortant de sa rêverie.

Les trois maraudeurs s'esclaffèrent, Lily as-tu déjà essayé d'expliquer la complexité des sentiments amoureux à une bûche ? lui demanda tragiquement son petit ami.

Oui à toi triple idiot ! rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

C'est à ce moment là que Mary fit son entrée dans la salle, sans un regard pour Sirius qui enlaçait toujours étroitement sa conquête elle s'assit à côté de ses amis entre Peter et Remus. C'est dommage qu'on ne t'ait pas vue ce soir remarqua ce dernier.

Ca sentait trop le chien répondit-elle en lançant un regard mauvais vers Sirius.

Vous n'allez pas encore vous disputer soupira Peter qui supportait mal les querelles de ses amis.

Je n'y peux rien si c'est un parfait imbécile.

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Mary étant au moins aussi têtue que Sirius, Peter se contenta de regarder les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.


	5. Chapter 5

Molly était fatiguée, cela ne faisait pas un mois qu'elle habitait le quartier général de l'ordre et elle se sentait déjà épuisée à la fois moralement et physiquement. Le nettoyage de la maison et la préparation des repas lui incombaient. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle avait l'impression d'agir concrètement au moins. Mais cela serait vraiment moins difficile si elle avait un sommeil réparateur, toutes les nuits elle se réveillait à cause d'affreux cauchemars mettant en scène le mage noir et sa famille. Elle n'en avait soufflé mot à Arthur qui se contentait dans un demi-sommeil de la prendre dans ses bras. Et puis les enfants n'aidaient pas toujours, à se plaindre que ce soit pour le ménage ou bien parce qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à participer aux réunions de l'Ordre. Ils étaient si jeunes, ne se rendaient ils pas compte de ce que le retour de Voldemort impliquait. Non, bien sur que non, Molly savait bien qu'il était impossible à la fois de préserver leur innocence et leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient en danger. Elle soupira en montant les escaliers en direction du petit salon qu'elle voulait nettoyer, ils en avaient pourtant discuté Arthur et elle au moment de joindre l'Ordre. Ils se rendaient tous les deux bien compte qu'au moment où ils avaient dit oui à Dumbledore ils avaient aussi accepté de faire de leurs enfants des cibles. Molly fut tirée de sa rêverie par des voix émanant du petit salon, deux personnes semblaient se disputer violemment, elle tendit l'oreille et reconnut la voix de Mary. Sans un bruit elle descendit les escaliers pour retourner dans la cuisine, Lupin y était attablé un curieux sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TOUT DEVRAIT TOURNER AUTOUR DE TA PETITE PERSONNE SIRIUS ? A TON AVIS CA M'A FAIT QUOI QUAND ILS T'ONT ENFERME A AZKABAN PAUVRE IDIOT ? TU CROIS QUE CA A ETE FACILE POUR MOI CES DERNIERES ANNEES ?

Mary fit une pause essoufflée avant de reprendre moins fort cette fois. Sirius debout à quelques mètres d'elle semblé déboussoler par la violence de sa réaction. Sais tu qu'aucun auror ne me voulait pour apprentie excepté maugrey ? A ton avis comment ont réagit les autres quand ils ont su que la fiancée du mangemort voulait devenir auror ? Sans parler des hommes, je ne sais pas vous devez être excités par les auras morbides ou je ne sais quoi…

JE L'AI FAIT POUR TOI ! Sirius avait hurlé pour qu'elle se taise et qu'elle l'écoute.

Pardon ?

Je l'ai fait pour toi.

Mary s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il lui dise ça. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours à la fois espéré et redouté, que son emprisonnement ait été une tentative désespérée du jeune homme arrogant qu'il était à cette époque pour prouver qu'il était différent des autres et surtout de sa famille. Un jour, peu de temps après le meurtre de son cousin et de Lily, alors qu'elle avait un peu trop bu elle s'en été ouverte à Remus qui lui avait répondu avec un regard dur « Ne t'engage pas sur cette voie là Mary, Sirius nous a trompés et toi plus que tout le monde un point c'est tout. » Elle n'en avait ensuite plus jamais reparlé avec lui ni avec personne d'ailleurs, Remus étant le seul véritable ami qui lui restait.

Si je n'ai pas crié mon innocence c'était pour toi, Sirius la regardait maintenant intensément, Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on me juge et puis qui aurait cru à mon histoire ? continua-t-il tristement. Alors oui, je voulais que tu me croies coupable pour que tu puisses avancer. Tu avais déjà perdu tes parents, James, Lily, alors je ne voulais pas que tu passes le restant de tes jours à penser à un pauvre bagnard innocent.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Mary, elle savait qu'à ce moment là elle était censée faire ou dire quelque chose ou du moins le remercier mais d'une façon incompréhensible, une colère sourde la clouait sur place. Et Sirius sentit cette colère dans sa voix quand elle prit la parole parce qu'il recula de quelques pas.

Donc tu m'as laissée penser pendant douze ans que tu m'avais trahie juste pour prouver à a stupide petite arrogance que tu étais capable de ne pas être égoïste ?

Mary fut surprise de s'entendre dire ça, mais elle réalisa que c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait, comment avait il pu la laisser croire volontairement que tout ce qu'on racontait sur lui était vrai. Sirius la regarda un instant surpris puis son regard devint impénétrable et il sortit de la pièce à grands pas sans dire un mot et en claquant la porte.


End file.
